


每天都說一次我愛你

by Lisacat



Category: TwoSet, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, 現實向台灣AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisacat/pseuds/Lisacat
Summary: 不是澳洲，也不是新加坡。不是台北，也不是高雄。他選擇在台南慢悠悠地陪著他。
Relationships: BE - Relationship, Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

清晨，台南的風慵懶地吹過，剛剛好的溫度吹開一天起始的序幕，楊博堯在手機鬧鐘響起的前一刻醒來，放輕動作翻身將床邊桌上未響的鬧鈴關掉。

他看了一眼不再像過去一樣滿滿的通知列，把唯一的一個通知點開，簡單回覆了他們這週的狀況後，就放下了手機，轉身看著睡得像個嬰兒的男人。

他用眼睛溫柔地碰觸躺在身旁睡得正熟的人，目光順著男人睡得蓬亂的髮來到卸下鋒刃的眉，在淺淺的眼褶流轉，劃過飽滿的鼻頭，在微張的唇瓣勾勒出他喜歡的線條。

楊博堯的肚子響了幾聲，習慣早起的他還沒習慣晚點吃早餐，但他仍然沒有起身，不是不想吃東西，也不是不想幫心愛的人準備早餐，他只是在等陳韋丞醒來。

他要做那個陳韋丞睜眼時首先看見的人。

「唔……」

陳韋丞醒了，日復一日地陪在身邊，他已經很熟悉對方起床時會發出的各種狀聲詞了。

但即便如此，楊博堯還是下意識地屏住呼吸，像是怕呼氣聲嚇到了小動物，又像是在許願的前一刻那樣的屏息，他看著身旁的男人眼睛都還沒睜開，手倒是先伸上去揉了揉眼睛。

緩緩張開的眼眸還沒聚焦到他身上，雖然每次都告訴自己不要太過期待，但這種時候楊博堯總是覺得下一秒就能聽見陳韋丞脫口而出的「嘿，你在幹嘛」。

眼前的人眨了眨長長的睫毛，安安靜靜地看著他，楊博堯覺得在這種時候才是最難熬的剎那。

未知與希望交織拉扯，下一秒就能決定今天會將他的心填滿或是深掘。

「你……是誰？」

雖然能說自己已經習慣了，但這句話總是讓他不習慣。

他開口，一夜沒有用過的嗓子有些低沉沙啞，刻意放慢的語速、放柔的音調輕輕地放到陳韋丞面前。

「我是楊博堯，你從小到大的好朋友、現在的男朋友。」

「楊……博堯？」

面前的人眼睛張得大大的，裡頭裝滿了疑惑，楊博堯反手摸來了手機，點開桌面上的相簿，將過去的照片、影片一一展示在陳韋丞面前。

「你看，這是我們在青年管弦樂團的時候拍的、那個是音樂營玩信任遊戲的、這是你第一次作為職業樂團的一提演出的那場音樂會、這是我生日的時候我們去夜店玩的影片……還有這個……」

他一張一張地滑過去，然後看到了他每一次都會停頓一下的那個影片。

「這是……你第一千次問我為什麼對你那麼好的那天，那次我猶豫了五秒後決定告訴你我愛你，不是兄弟、朋友的那種愛，而是經常得提醒自己別愚蠢地藉著衝動吻你的那種愛。」

他看著影片中捂著通紅的臉不停叫著「狗屎、聽你在唬爛、怎麼可能、你又在整我」的人，不自覺地勾起了嘴角，眼神又更加柔軟了一點。

他的目光藏在眼簾底下悄悄地往男人身上飄，側躺在他旁邊一手撐起身體、一手拿著手機的男人露出了溫柔的微笑，長睫毛、好看的鼻樑、嘴角的痣，他覺得既陌生又熟悉。

最奇怪的是他們躺在同一張床上，但他卻沒有半點扭捏不安，好像這是一件非常自然的事情。

「我……我不知道……我知道我叫陳韋丞，可是其他的事情和你說的這些……對不起……我－－」

一隻白淨修長、骨節分明，指甲也修剪得很乾淨的手指放在他的嘴唇前方，再往前一公分就會碰上，卻僅僅只是維持在那，紳士地舉著不直接落在他身上。

「沒事，你只是受傷後記不住而已，我會慢慢告訴你任何你想知道的事，不用向我說對不起。」

楊博堯真的餓了，他的身體沒有他以為的適應良好，都快半年過去了，他的胃還是抗議著想要起床就吃早餐。

他把手機放在陳韋丞的枕頭旁，起身戴上眼鏡，往浴室走的時候嘴裡還在安撫著仍未理解現狀的人。

「我的手機你可以隨便看，裡面有太多照片、影片了，你自己挑著看可能比較快，有什麼問題你都可以問，我先刷牙再幫我們兩個準備早餐。」

他從衣櫃裡拉了替換衣物出來才進浴室，他還記得剛開始直接在對方面前換衣服的時候，那個人有多麼驚慌，於是他便改了這個維持二十多年的習慣，沒事的，他對自己說，只是回到剛認識的頭一年那樣而已。

沒事的。

陳韋丞在男人關上浴室門之後，才坐起來拿起手機瀏覽，相簿裡的照片和影片真的很多，裡頭幾乎都是他和叫做楊博堯的那個人，有許多兩人笑著的自拍，還有許多的他，睡著的、正在吃飯的、喝咖啡的、彈鋼琴的，還有很多很多他拿著小提琴的。

在充滿了他的身影的相簿中，有一支影片引起了他的注意。

他點開時還沒有聲音，可光是看著影片裡走上台的那個人，他就莫名地悸動。在調高音量後，一串優美的旋律流瀉而出，不知怎麼地，他覺得這是一首屬於楊博堯的曲子。

影片裡的楊博堯穿著黑色襯衫、黑色長褲，略長的頭髮蓋不住那個銳利而又充滿感情的眼神，明明背後是一整個管弦樂團，而他只看見楊博堯一個人。

他一走出浴室就聽見柴小協第一樂章前半段，樂團氣勢雄偉的齊奏，他靠著門框看見陳韋丞雙眼中的興奮和欣賞，每天早上從浴室出來的時候他總是想看見這副模樣。

然後想著，啊，今天是因為柴可夫斯基而開始對我感到好奇啊。

他沒有出聲打斷陳韋丞，只是安安靜靜地將那把滿溢著亮光的眼神掬進心底收著，便走進廚房了。

陳韋丞看完了整首柴小協後，一放下手機就看見楊博堯倚在房門邊笑著等他。

「啊！那個、這個是……你是獨奏家嗎？」

他搔搔頭有些不好意思，好像自己偷窺了別人的生活被抓個正著，但還浸淫在樂曲餘韻之中的他，忍不住問了出口。

他走近床邊，蹲下來往前靠著床沿，一手支著頭看著陳韋丞，維持在不至於太靠近的距離，帶著一身奶油烤吐司的香氣開口。

「是我喔，那是我大學的時候爭取到的獨奏機會，你也曾經像這樣上台站在樂團前面。我想過要成為獨奏家，但很久之前，我就換了別的夢想。」

「別的夢想是……？」

「和你一起冒險，走過許多國家，試過各地的拿鐵，將我們喜歡的音樂告訴更多人。」

「那……你有達成嗎？」

「有，你陪我去到了我們都沒想過的地方，看到了很多以前從來沒有機會看到的景色，分享了好多喜歡或不喜歡的餐點，我們認識了不少有才華的人，在什麼都沒有的情況下完成了我們自己的音樂會。」

「那……現在呢？」

「現在我只想好好珍惜和你相處的每一天。」


	2. Chapter 2

陳韋丞低頭看著床邊的人，那張臉上還有未刮的鬍渣，和兩腮的鬢角幾乎要連成一片，說著話的表情是那麼地自在、放鬆，可看著這樣的楊博堯卻使他莫名地難過。

「我拖累你了嗎？」

他一問出口就後悔了。

他盯著楊博堯放在床邊的手，看著那隻手背上明顯的痣，不敢抬頭面對楊博堯的回答。

「韋丞，看著我，你看我像是會被拖累的那種樣子嗎？」

他並不覺得生氣，只是看著這樣退縮的陳韋丞，就能想起少年時期，每次剛進入陌生的環境、接觸不認識的人群，陳韋丞那不安的模樣。

他花了很久的時間，陪著、推著小一歲的摯友多次踏出自己畫下的小圈圈，許多時候，他只是看著陳韋丞努力和人交流的樣子，就會漾出微笑。

因為那鼓起勇氣卻仍然笨拙的交際，就像一顆他發現的原石，經由他的打磨，一點一點變化，慢慢地散發光芒。

楊博堯伸手將陳韋丞的因為緊張而交握，並不停摳著拇指的手拉過去展開，輕輕點著那隻手上一天天變軟的繭，雙眼望著對方簡單地說明了現在的狀況。

「你在過馬路時被沒有注意行人的右轉車輛撞上，你下意識地保護了用來演奏小提琴的雙手，所以這雙手只有一點點擦傷；但你直接撞到地面的頭傷得有點重，腦部的血塊取出後，內側顳葉還是多少受到傷害了，醫生說你的大腦因此無法處理長期記憶，因此你可能一兩天就得……重新開機。」

他捏了捏一臉茫然的人的手指，抬頭笑著揶揄還坐在床上的男人。

「我好餓了，你都不會餓嗎？去刷牙洗臉吃早餐吧！」

陳韋丞站在洗手台前方，一動也不動地看著依偎交頸的兩枝牙刷，成對的漱口杯裡各自插著藍色與紅色握柄的牙刷；同款不同色的毛巾，一條米色的仍然濕潤，另一條深藍色的乾爽地等待著被使用；一模一樣的刮鬍刀跨在架子上，一罐檸檬香的刮鬍泡矗在一旁；一管尾端捲起的保濕洗面乳和另一管中間被壓得下陷的控油洗面乳擺在眼前。

即便這一切都讓他陌生，但他卻自動拿起了紅色的牙刷，將原本被從尾端開始好好擠出使用的牙膏捏得兩端鼓起，吐出了滿口的泡沫之後，再抓起黑色的控油洗面乳開始洗臉、用右邊的那把刮鬍刀剃淨了稀疏的鬍渣，最後用深藍色的毛巾擦乾散發著清爽香氣的臉。

他想，這些事他可能做上無數次了吧，因此身體才會這麼自然地完成每一個步驟。

離開浴室後，無人的臥室中央是已經疊好被子的床鋪，床上擺了一套衣物，只開了一絲縫隙的房門為他留了個人空間，他在隱約的咖啡機運轉聲裡頭更衣，合身的刷破牛仔褲和藍白條紋的上衣都有著陽光的味道。

那個人，看起來很努力在為他維持良好的生活品質，面對不知何時就會忘記兩人的關係的人，應該很辛苦吧？

意識到這一點之後，愧疚感又爬上了陳韋丞胸口，想到楊博堯原本大可在世界上任何一個地方繼續他的夢想，和他分開的話或許還能擁有許多不同的未來，如今卻停在這裡，日復一日地陪他原地踏步，便為他感到可惜。

在他看來，剛才影片中的那個楊博堯，應該是能成為國際知名音樂家的，而不是只做為自己的褓姆。

他端著還冒著熱氣的咖啡放在坐在長桌對邊的人面前，輕鬆地坐下，將已經涼了的奶油烤吐司推到陳韋丞手邊，並拿起了其中一片啃了起來。

「吃吧，吐司有點涼了，但今天我有灑黑胡椒，所以還是很香，咖啡幫你加了奶泡和可可粉，如果你想要多一點奶泡，咖啡機旁邊那個小壺裡還有一些。」

楊博堯咬著吐司口齒不清地說著，滿意地看對方捏起一片吐司咬下一口，又啜了些咖啡，在蜜糖色的唇緣沾了一片暖白色與深褐色的細細泡沫。

風輕輕地流進屋子裡，在不會太熱也不會太冷的氣溫裡，他還在想著那個成雙成對的盥洗用品，整齊舒適的臥室與乾淨鬆軟的衣物，清爽有條理的這個廚房兼飯廳，思考著如果是自己，有沒有能力在照顧另一個什麼都不知道的人的同時，還將生活品質維持得如此完美。

就在這樣的胡思亂想中，默默地吃完了吐司，這時陳韋丞才想起來要問這個問題。

「呃……我這樣多久了？」

「就是……記不住你、記不住自己的事的這個狀態……」

楊博堯沒有立刻回答，只伸出食指在自己的右門牙上點了點，眼尾帶著一抹寵溺的痕跡，笑著提醒陳韋丞。

「你的牙齒有黑胡椒粒。」

每當看到陳韋丞在這種地方和過去十幾年沒有什麼不同，他便覺得安心，只要症狀沒有變得更壞就好，他並不打算迫切地要求對方每天恢復一點記憶，與其被過去的羈絆拘束在回憶中，不如每天都試著讓昔日的戀人再次喜歡上自己。

這樣的模式，對想到就會試著去實行看看的他來說，反而比較得心應手。

「噢、我把它弄掉了嗎？」

在含了一口楊博堯做的卡布奇諾漱口之後，發熱的臉頰才慢慢抬起來，一抬眼，陳韋丞就看見了那個微笑。

他不知道自己的胸口為什麼也跟著臉頰一起瞬間升溫，可是楊博堯那樣的微笑與瞇起的眼睛都……好好看。

視線無法抽離地盯著那張刮去了鬍渣後，更加白淨的臉，陳韋丞下意識地抽了一大口氣，這才注意到自己看著看著竟忘了呼吸。

「弄掉了，但你長了白鬍子，鬍子上還有黑點。」

他站起來傾身靠近陳韋丞，一手撐著桌面，一手以食指端著對方的下巴，用拇指擦去了那片由蒸氣牛奶和蓬鬆奶泡以及少許可可粉構成的鬍鬚。

他將手指上的白褐色泡沫展現給僵在餐椅上的人看，接著卻換他自己定住不動了。

不知道是還沒反應過來，還是過去的習慣驅使著他的身體自主行動，在看見面前的手指上都是奶泡時，他伸出舌頭舔掉了那片綿軟細沫，好像有一種對方不喜歡弄髒手的感覺。

舌面捲走了所有的泡沫之後，陳韋丞才在楊博堯眼中看見自己做了什麼，那雙眼變得深沉、濃黑，反覆重播著自己舔舐手指的舌。

他的臉快燒起來了，室溫突然變得又悶又熱，棉質的短袖上衣被沁出的汗液沾濕，黏在身上。

「韋丞，你知道我討厭手弄髒嗎？」


	3. Chapter 3

「呃……我不知道，但……我覺得你好像討厭髒亂……」

陳韋丞看著那隻被他舔過的手，挪動了一下不安的臀部，雙手藏到餐桌底下，繞著手指低頭不敢看向楊博堯，比起害怕對方覺得噁心，更多的是擔心自己現在大概紅透了的臉讓人覺得奇怪。

他在心底哀嚎連連，不知道自己怎麼會做出這種太過親密的舉動，但當下他的身體就是自己行動了，完全與他的腦袋無關，就像是這樣的舉動已經做過一百次、一千次一樣，毫無違和感。

「我是不怎麼喜歡髒亂沒錯，把早餐吃完吧，待會帶你一起去市場，今天得買點食材了。」

楊博堯將咖啡杯往陳韋丞面前推了一下就坐回去了，他默默壓下心裡快樂得不停冒泡的興奮，表情如常地端起自己的杯子輕啜一口，好像剛才什麼都沒發生過。

他已經學會了別讓心情因為對方下意識做出的習慣動作而起起伏伏，「冷靜一點」，每一次他都對自己這麼說著。

「從你被撞到的那天開始算的話，今天剛好400天。」

「什麼？」

「你剛剛問我的問題，車禍後已經過了400天了。剛開始的那一個星期，你沒有真的醒過。」

「你完全沒有保護你的頭，只顧著那雙手，所以額角破了一個大洞，腦殼底下的出血變成了血塊，你被理了頭髮開刀，這好像還是我第一次看到你的頭皮光溜溜的。」

「這……這麼嚴重啊？」

「是有點嚴重，護理人員跟我說昏迷指數6的時候，我還真不知道該怎麼辦。」

他看著一聲不吭的陳韋丞，知道對方這次聽到當時的狀況又害怕了，於是他喝空了杯子裡的東西，站起來收拾餐桌，語氣輕鬆地安撫對方。

「至少你復健的狀況不錯，你看你現在走路、吃飯什麼的都沒有問題了。」

他略過了那段日子，那些陳韋丞緊張又害怕無助的模樣，以及自己當時的焦急與憤怒，在失去記憶的狀況下變得更加困難且吃力的那段復健過程，就不用拿出來讓現在很好的人再度難過了。

「楊……」

他艱難地吐出一個字，然後又停下來。他不確定自己該怎麼稱呼楊博堯，滿腹的問題找不到語言表達清楚。

如果他從醒來後就一直記不得楊博堯，那麼他對那些復健治療大概也沒有多配合，他不知道楊博堯是如何說服自己努力復健的，自己大約沒有少刁難過對方吧。

「叫我楊或者楊博堯，還是博堯、楊葛格都行，隨意稱呼就好了。」

他刻意地用玩笑岔開話題，眨著眼睛看向疑惑著自己聽到的名詞是不是出錯了的男子。

「我比你大一歲，你以前偶爾會用這個事實來耍賴、撒嬌，尤其是我們玩遊戲或分攤工作、家事的時候。」

洗好了杯盤，楊博堯取過掛在櫥櫃門上的擦手巾，擦去手上殘餘的水氣，將手機、錢包塞進褲袋，拎起大大的帆布袋往門口走。

陳韋丞馬上跟了上去，當男人從鞋櫃裡拿出一雙帆布鞋蹲在他面前，他順勢將腳伸進鞋子裡時，這樣的場景再次帶來了熟悉感。

「楊……你以前常常像這樣幫我穿鞋嗎？」

「也沒有，這個習慣就是你大學把手腳弄受傷，搞得得坐輪椅的時候才出現，再來就是醒來後上復健課時才有再幫你穿過了。」

「噢，不好意－－」

「這個時候，說謝謝就好。」

「唔、謝謝你。」

他默默地跟在楊博堯身後一步的位置，推開一樓鐵門的楊博堯在日光之下閃閃發亮，直到他跟著踏出大門，他才知道，是外頭的太陽早就高高掛起，路上的人車都反射著光芒。

他想起了剛才忘記問的問題，雖然對方大概已經回答了無數次，但他還是忍不住好奇，湊近了楊博堯問著。

「楊，剛剛的家只有我們兩個住嗎？這裡是哪裡？」

他其實更喜歡聽到那個興奮時音調高昂的嗓音喚他「博堯」，或是如今他已不常使用、也甚少被人提起的那個名字。

他自然地拉起陳韋丞的手，帶著根本沒在看路的傢伙穿過馬路，即便走進騎樓底下也未曾放手，一路牽著手慢慢回答。

「只有我和你住在那裡，我們的家人在澳洲和台北、高雄，而這裡是台南。」

「為什麼是台南？」

「那時候我們約好在台南見，你說想吃永林，我從台北坐火車下來會合，結果還沒吃到牛肉火鍋，你就在車站前的圓環出車禍。當時你被送到成大醫院，住院快滿28天的時候，雖然醒了但狀況還沒有很好，你爸媽不敢在那個狀態下帶你回澳洲，或是帶回高雄，剛好醫院社工師幫我們問到了新樓醫院有空床可以收你，我就在附近找房子租下來了。」

「為什麼要換醫院啊？」

「醫院規定囉，我也沒搞懂過。」

「噢……」

捏了捏握在手裡的那隻手，楊博堯停在轉角處的小攤子前，熟門熟路地點了白糖粿、蕃薯椪、芋頭餅各一，看著原本還有些低落的陳韋丞被油鍋中沉浮的傳統點心吸引住，才輕輕放開手。

他安靜地看身旁的人研究攤車上掛著的菜單，那雙漂亮的眼睛一會盯著老闆娘展示的採訪照片，一會盯著在油鍋中炸得金黃膨脹的白糖粿、厚厚鼓鼓的蕃薯椪、裹著麵衣的芋頭餅。

和之前的每一次一樣，炸好放進糖粉與花生粉中翻滾的長條甜點，讓陳韋丞的雙眼完全離不開。

那副模樣可愛得令他的臉顯出柔和微笑。

將手中的銅板放進老闆娘手裡，接過裝著燒燙燙點心的紙袋，照例先遞給一臉期待的陳韋丞，才交代了小心燙口，就聽見迫不及待一口咬下去的人正呼呼哈著氣。

「還好你先吃白糖粿，如果是蕃薯椪的話，你大概已經被裡頭熱呼呼的糖餡燙掉一層皮了。」

他領著還在喊燙的戀人往回走了幾步，點了一杯少冰無糖的奶蓋烏龍和一杯不能調整甜度的黑糖粉粿奶，一拿到飲料便催著對方先喝一口降溫，然後才吸了一大口自己手中的粉粿，滿足地嚼著。

陳韋丞看著楊博堯照顧自己的一連串舉動，突然覺得口裡原本應該是無糖的奶蓋烏龍好像偷偷摻了蔗糖，冰涼甜美的滋味順著喉管流入胃袋。

他一手握著冰塊喀啦作響的手搖飲，一手還捏著熱呼呼的紙袋，呆呆注視比自己矮一些些的男人逼近，楊博堯低頭就著他咬過的地方，也咬上一口粉白粉白的白糖粿。

他突然退了一步。

他聽見自己忽然變快的心跳聲愈來愈響，敲打在耳膜上的聲音太大聲了，大聲得似乎隨時都會被聽見。

在近午的日照下，面前這張冒著薄汗的臉龐太過炫目，他無法移開視線，直望著楊博堯唇邊的痣，心臟隨對方咀嚼時起伏的痣跳動著，撲通、撲通－－

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我最近一次吃的是東菜市那附近的府城白糖粿，  
> 所以就寫那攤了，好想吃啊啊啊……


	4. Chapter 4

「楊、楊博堯……」他不知道自己這樣看著楊博堯就湧現的悸動是怎麼一回事，但有那麼一秒，他渴望著那張嘴，他想像白糖粿那樣，被面前炫光奪目的男子咀嚼，成為他口中甜美的街邊小吃。

是不是因為失去記憶前的自己愛著這個人，才令他輕易地為之心動？

他緊緊地閉起眼睛，整張臉擠成一團後才又張開，他以為這樣就能降低一點楊博堯散發出來的光芒，但睜眼後看見的卻是離自己只隔一根手指距離的臉龐，近得能夠清楚看見對方眼白上黑色斑塊的形狀，陳韋丞抽了一大口氣又再次閉上眼睛，就像不知所措地鑽入樹叢躲藏的小鹿。

「韋丞？你還好嗎？很痛嗎？『啊』一聲，我幫你看看嘴巴是不是燙傷了。」

楊博堯並不知道戀人心底的那些胡思亂想，只緊張地想查看陳韋丞是否燙到，便忘了保持使忘了一切的人安心的距離，依著過去的習慣靠近，同時伸出手輕柔地拉開那又厚又翹的下唇，瞇著眼往裡頭瞧。

確認了陳韋丞只是上顎的口腔黏膜有一小塊變得更深紅一點後，楊博堯的手指才緩緩放開，唇肉漸漸離開拇指的觸感讓他的眸色深了一階，他看著眼前雙眸緊閉的人，頓了一頓才忍住吻上去的衝動，「……看起來沒很嚴重，你會很痛嗎？帶你去給醫生看一下好嗎？」

楊博堯的聲音很輕、很柔，從那樣的嗓音中他能知道自己被珍視著，他可以感受到自己在對方的手中慢慢被放開的唇瓣在顫抖，因為眷戀熟悉的溫度而顫動。

「我、我沒事啦……」因心虛而漸慢漸弱的句子被吐出，陳韋丞在離自己極近、滿是砂糖與黑糖味的呼吸中努力張開眼睛，面前的人毫不閃躲的眼睛裡好像藏了一首富有情感的曲子，瞳孔的黑褐色在日光之下無限開展，包裹住他，以一種極為堅定有力的表情向他傾訴所有的愛戀。

他不知是被升高的氣溫驅使，或是被楊博堯對待自己的方式而影響了，半是害羞、半是嘗試地拉著對方的手，「走吧，你不是說要去市場買東西？」

拉回了往反方向跨步的人，楊博堯輕輕笑了，他牢牢牽著他害羞臉紅的小男友往前方不遠的東菜市走。

一路吸著奶蓋烏龍不吱聲的陳韋丞試著將所有的感官集中到口中的手搖飲料上，而不是自己出汗的手心，和牽住這樣的手的那隻手上。

他沒有想過自己會被這麼牽著走，卻又覺得這一切如此令人留戀和自然。於是他逐漸放鬆下來，在理所當然的腳步中聽楊博堯笑著對菜攤老闆打招呼，用笑聲回應老闆打趣的探詢；而他的身體就像做過一萬次那樣，在老闆說著「唉唷，小帥哥今天狀況不錯哦，這個月比較常陪你男朋友來買菜餒！」的時候，靦腆微笑接過老闆裝好蔬菜的塑膠袋，而楊博堯只是回頭笑著看了一眼，就拖著他繼續往市場深處走去。

「常來買的攤子大概都知道你，還有你的記憶有點狀況。台南就是這種充滿活力與熱情的樣子，不分商家、顧客，大家都在用他們的方式關心熟識的人，他們現在已經沒有像一開始那樣，時不時地向我們推薦偏方、名醫、宮廟、問事的資訊了，不然每次買菜都要花上多一倍的時間才能買好也是有點苦惱。」

楊博堯牽好還沒反應過來的戀人加入了排隊的人群，在等待商家裝好油飯和滷腿的時候稍微解釋了一下。陳韋丞沒說什麼，因為他很快就被阿姨俐落盛裝油飯的手法吸引了注意力。楊博堯知道他偏好的口味，於是又帶著人去買了炸料攤的蝦丸、肉丸，到香腸熟肉攤包了粉腸、糯米腸、蟳丸，轉頭又挑了兩隻白紫相間的水煮玉米，最後離開前還提了一小袋的冷凍饅頭，才終於領著看到眼花撩亂的人準備回家。

「楊！菜市場真的好多美食！」陳韋丞提了滿手的塑膠袋，興奮地向楊博堯報告自己的發現，剛才的他幾乎是每一個攤位都想停下來看看，恨不得用眼睛嚐遍市場內的各式美味小吃。在喝完了原本手上的飲料後正好讓他瞥見一個小小的剉冰攤，他只差沒有一屁股坐在剉冰攤的板凳上央求，最後還是楊博堯說著有點熱、休息一下，他才如願吃到看起來就很涼爽的古早味剉冰。

在「剉、剉、剉」的聲響中，一碗滿滿的由紅豆、綠豆、粉圓、粉條、粉粿和愛玉堆成的碎冰晶小丘很快就形成了。冰涼甜蜜的滋味讓他吃得非常滿足，忘記了他與楊博堯之間微妙的陌生感，甚至還主動伸出湯匙挖了一口對方碗裡的杏仁凍嚐嚐，再吐著舌頭說味道很奇怪。

楊博堯一直在笑，剉冰阿嬤幫他再加的冰都要化了，和二砂糖水一起浸潤碗中的配料，卻還是一直看著他，看他趁著沒人注意的時候將嘴裡咽不下去的杏仁凍吐回湯匙裡，再面不改色地比了比自己的碗，讓他放回去。楊博堯淺淺的、仰頭的、無聲的、大笑出聲音的各種笑在他耳邊飄揚，就像是被這樣的氛圍感染了一樣，於是他也跟著笑了起來。

好像只要他快樂，楊博堯就快樂；而看見楊博堯開心，他也覺得開心。他喜歡這樣簡單而美好的生活。

他們一起分提著最重的那一個塑膠袋，走回他們的住處，南台灣正午的艷陽將他們才因為剉冰而獲得的清涼蒸得連一絲絲涼意都不復存在，水氣蒸發後留下了滿滿的糖分，縈繞著兩人，在他們之間流動。

遲了一點點的午餐在陳韋丞幫忙冰好饅頭和蔬果生鮮並洗好手後就上桌了，兩碗熱過的油飯、一碟香腸熟肉攤切的肉品和芥末醬油膏、一盤蒜末清炒的翠綠四季豆，還有一小鍋薑絲虱目魚肚湯正在瓦斯爐上滾著。

楊博堯熄了火將湯端來後，他們在不大的餐桌前坐了下來，陳韋丞自動地夾了一筷子的豆子放在無微不至照顧他的人碗裡，有些不好意思地將自己在路上想好的句子小聲說出，「博堯，那個……你多吃一點，我覺得自己很幸運，有你這樣陪著我、照顧我，謝謝你。」

楊博堯從碗裡夾起一根四季豆慢慢地咀嚼，他閉起眼睛讓新鮮豆子的甜味在口中釋放，直到喉結上下滾動，吞下了愛人為自己佈的菜之後，才睜開雙眼看著陳韋丞。

他的唇勾起了彎彎的弧度，和興奮時、平靜時完全不同的低沉音調說著最樸實無華的情話，「在地球上七十多億的人口中，我能在異鄉遇見你，彼此相伴走過青澀的歲月，是我的幸運。你總是那個最清楚我的各種小動作含義的人，幾乎每一個眼神、每一段演出，都被你牢牢記住。現在不過是換我來替你記住這一切而已，而這只是因為我愛你。」

「如果你能在空白的時間中也愛著我，那這樣的時光就有意義，就像你夾給我的這些豆子一樣，有了存在的理由。」


	5. Chapter 5

整頓飯吃完，陳韋丞都沒有再開口過，並不是他不願意回應楊博堯的愛，事實上，聽見楊博堯說出來之前，他已經感受到了－－從說話的語氣，從他那些整齊乾淨的衣物用品，從肢體上的尊重，到眼中的溫柔，都能發現裡頭蘊藏的情意。

他只是不敢隨意開口，照楊博堯的說法，他幾乎是每晚睡著後，記憶就會重置，隔天起床又會再度失去這些好感與回憶。他輕輕鬆鬆說出口的「我愛你」，是不是每一天都在楊博堯的心上烙下一道無可奈何的哀傷？一想到這個可能，他就不敢隨便說喜歡、無法將自己的感情輕易表達出來。

在他搶過洗碗的工作之後，楊博堯拿出了琴盒，在客廳開始調音，當他把最後一個盤子放進瀝水籃的時候，一首有點孤單的曲子響起，漂亮的三度音裡頭聽起來少了很多東西，浪漫的、如小鳥鳴唱的旋律中，好像缺少本來應該與之相伴的另一段音符。

陳韋丞忍不住晃到楊博堯身邊，看著雙眼閉著練琴的人，他的腦海裡閃過了一些片段，他還來不及抓住那些畫面，唯一可以確定的是裡頭全都有楊博堯演奏的身影。

伴隨著那些讓他感到熟悉的楊博堯一起出現在腦中的還有一段聲音，和正在聽著的琴音搭配得剛剛好，好像這首曲子原本就應當由兩把琴合作一樣。

楊博堯將短短的曲子拉一遍作為今日練琴的開端，從陳韋丞受傷後再也沒有碰過這首舞曲的他，因為自己在餐桌上說完的一串告白，突然想念起他們以往合奏時的對視，他閉上眼睛時還能清楚看見陳韋丞有些得意、有點傻氣的表情。在他們配合無間的那個速度裡，有時候是他領著對方歌唱，有時候則是由陳韋丞主導優美樂句，唯一不變的是－－在這首曲子中，他們配合呼吸，在舞台上彼此協作，兩人處在平等的位置，沒有誰比誰更高一等，就和他們的相處模式一樣。

他提出方向，陳韋丞充實細節，這是他們一向的默契。

一曲終了，楊博堯放下琴長吁一口氣，張開眼睛就看見安安靜靜蹲在一旁抬頭仰望自己的陳韋丞，「你喜歡這首曲子嗎？」他看得出那雙又大又漂亮的眼睛裡有欣賞和疑惑，於是便跟著蹲下來與陳韋丞視線平齊，等待面前的人提出疑問。

陳韋丞歪著頭順了下思路，慢慢地將剛才的想法說了出來，「我覺得……這首曲子好像少了一半，不是伴奏……就是……剛剛在我心裡有另一段類似的旋律冒出來，感覺好像這本來就應該是由兩把小提琴演奏的。」

楊博堯抑制著聽見這段話的激動，臉上沒有什麼表情地反問，「你的琴我每天都有保養，也會定期拉它，你要用琴試著把你剛剛提到的旋律演奏出來嗎？」

「我不知道我做不做得到……」陳韋丞不太有信心，他不知道自己究竟還會不會拉小提琴，但楊博堯馬上拉著他的手起來，站到另一個琴盒前方，替他打開了琴盒、轉緊弓毛、裝上肩墊、夾著琴在第二條弦上拉了一個長弓，他望著楊博堯轉動琴上小小的旋鈕調音的動作，突然衝動地開口，「你的A高了半個音。」

楊博堯瞪著眼睛看了陳韋丞十秒上下，才突然抓著琴大笑起來，「噗、哈哈哈……你……哈哈哈……」陳韋丞不曉得自己哪裡說錯了，下意識咬住下唇看著笑到停不下來的男人。

笑了一陣子終於笑完的人以右臂夾住琴、用食指勾著琴弓，騰出另一手抹掉被笑逼出來的眼淚，這才開口說話，「抱歉，我剛剛並不是在笑你，只是你剛剛的語氣、挑我音高錯誤的習慣，都和以前一模一樣，很久沒被你的絕對音感霸凌了，但這讓我蠻高興的。」

陳韋丞吐了下舌頭，跟著笑了出來，「我以前怎麼這麼討人厭？」

「不會啦，你知道什麼狀況下能這樣笑我，而且我已經習慣問你音對不對了。」楊博堯把調好音的琴交給小男友，用鼓勵的眼神等待陳韋丞展現奇蹟，原本以為後半生愛著的會是一個每日都重新認識自己一次的人，如果這首寫給兩把小提琴的曲子能讓對方想起一些片段，那麼就太好了。

陳韋丞拿著琴深吸一口氣，閉起眼睛順著身體的感覺將琴架上頸間，抓住剛才在腦中一閃而過的浮光掠影，下顎輕輕地含住腮托後遲疑地舉起弓，在不確定的第一個長弓下去之後，一連串的音符便自己冒了出來。

雖然有幾個音按得不準、左手四指和右手小指都顯得太僵硬、還有一些弓法看起來手忙腳亂、有的演奏技巧生疏多了、不斷出現的泛音一開始都按得太緊，而第二小提琴會遇上的左手撥弦也不意外地陷入混亂；但久違地聽見陳韋丞演奏，還是演奏納瓦拉舞曲的第二小提琴，這讓楊博堯只能一直按著自己的眼頭和鼻樑，才能避免不受控制的眼淚掉出來。

不長的曲子拉完，陳韋丞羞澀地對著面前的男人笑了笑，他知道自己的演奏並不算好，但還是渴望聽到楊博堯的讚美。

「我表現得怎麼樣？」因為楊博堯背光面向自己，他並沒注意到男人鏡片後變得紅通通的眼眶，陳韋丞只是忐忑地詢問唯一的聽眾有什麼感想。

「以你這麼久沒有碰過小提琴的角度來看，真的出乎意料地好，你是憑著記憶演奏的嗎？」楊博堯不是一個悲觀的人，但再也不能期待對方說「我愛你」的各種虔誠目光、再也無法聽見琴音中傳遞的情感，這樣的現實還是讓當初的他有那麼一瞬間覺得生命不再有意義；如今有了一點轉機，他不敢相信、也不肯讓自己陷入狂喜，只是理性地向陳韋丞確認他的狀況。

「對，我剛剛腦海中出現了很多你演奏的畫面，還有這首曲子應該要有的模樣及另一半的旋律。」陳韋丞頓了一秒才繼續說下去，「你能和我合一次看看嗎？我想聽聽合奏和我腦中浮現的那些音樂一不一樣。」

如果可以，楊博堯永遠都想為戀人張羅全世界的美好與柔軟，在陳韋丞純粹而溫柔的心上種滿純潔鈴蘭，在春風裡輕輕搖曳，奏響幸福的鈴聲；因此他就如同過去那樣，在面對陳韋丞時便失去拒絕的能力，二話不說馬上拿起小提琴準備，刻意加大的呼吸聲一落下，平凡無奇的公寓便流瀉出一首動聽的小提琴二重奏。

在所有陳韋丞錯過的、沒按準的音，以及失速的節拍旁，一直都有著一個堅定不移陪伴著的旋律，兩把琴一起飛翔、一同航行。目光交會處，不需言語的我愛你在那之中擴大，帶著南台灣熱情的日光照亮兩人；相仿的兩把小提琴唱著他們的故事，納瓦拉舞曲成為他們愛情的代名詞，歌頌著只屬於他們的戀曲。


End file.
